spelljammerfandomcom-20200214-history
Smalljammer
The Smalljammer is a spelljamming ship built by [[Spelljammer, The|the Spelljammer]]. Description Smalljammers are miniature versions of the legendary Spelljammer itself. They retain the basic manta shape with the upswept tail, but where the citadels would be on the larger craft, Smalljammers have an enclosed cabin for crew. Instead of a landing platform, the bow quarters have a small outer deck as well as the command deck. While this is the Smalljammer's true appearance, very few see the ship as such from the outside world. A Smalljammer can project an illusion around itself, usually of an asteroid, space creature, or some type of ship, up to a maximum size of 50 tons. The illusion is perfect and undetectable until the atmospheric envelope is breached. The Smalljammer does not gain the abilities of the ship it imitates, however, which can lead to clues that all is not as it seems (for example, it would make a surprisingly maneuverable Galleon). A Smalljammer without a captain can move under its own power at SR 2, but it is unable to reach spelljamming speeds. The only exception to this is on the Smalljammer's initial flight when it is "birthed" by the Spelljammer. At this time all of the Smalljammers travel at spelljamming speeds through the phlogiston until each of them reaches a crystal sphere. At that point the Smalljammer enters wildspace, and drops to tactical speeds. Like the Spelljammer, Smalljammers have the innate ability to open portals in crystal spheres, but these portals do not remain permanently open. Smalljammers can only be powered by major or minor helms (and derivative helms such as crowns of the stars), or by an ultimate helm. Any attempt to power a Smalljammer with a different helm type, such as a pool helm, series helm, orbus, or other variant, will fail. A lifejammer or death helm will function, but will ultimately kill the ship. If such a life-draining helm is used, the Smalljammer must save vs. lightning once a day. Failure will kill the ship, turning it into a lifeless hulk that will decay in 1-10 days. It will still be usable as a ship until the end of that time, at which point it will break up. A captain with an ultimate helm will be able to power the Smalljammer as if the ultimate helm were a crown of the stars, except that the SR will be calculated as if it were a major helm. Crew A Smalljammer without a crew will make every attempt to remain hidden and inconspicuous. When in this state, the first person to board the Smalljammer and attempt to pilot it with an appropriate helm will bond with the ship. This person becomes the Smalljammer's captain, and enjoys an empathic link with the ship. This is similar to the relationship between the Spelljammer and its captain. The Smalljammer is like a child compared to the larger Spelljammer, and so it reacts more strongly and instinctively than the larger ship. If the captain acts in a fashion which the Smalljammer does not approve of (primarily actions which place the ship in danger), the helmsman must save vs. spells or suffer intense pain and take 1d6 points of damage. In addition, in dangerous situations the helmsman must make a save vs. spells or the Smalljammer will immediately flee at top speed for 1-6 turns. The Smalljammer only recognizes one helmsman, and any others who attempt to pilot it will be repulsed, being forced to save vs. spells or take 1d6 points of damage. This captain is the only helmsman that the Smalljammer will recognize until the death of the ship or the captain, or until the Smalljammer rejects the captain. Each time the captain performs an action that causes the Smalljammer to rebel, the captain must make a second save, this time vs. staves, or the Smalljammer will reject him. A rejected captain will lose his bond with the ship, and will be repulsed in the same manner as described above if he attempts to pilot the ship again. The next person to attempt to pilot the craft will become the new captain. Things which cause a Smalljammer to rebel include leaving it alone for extended periods of time, crowding it with other ships or potentially hostile individuals, inflicting damage on its hull or interior, and exposing it to frequent danger. The Smalljammer cannot keep a captain from leaving the ship, but it does maintain its psychic bond to a range of 10 miles, and will call for the helmsman to return. The Smalljammer is responsive to its captain, and will form internal walls, doorways, and furnishings from its living hull according to the needs of the captain. The strong bond between a Smalljammer and its captain, along with the extremely cautious nature of the ship, tends to result in extremely small crews. In fact, the crew will usually just be the captain, although it is not uncommon for a few of the captain's closest companions to be aboard as well. In any case, a crew of more than 10 is virtually unheard of. In any case, since a large portion of the Smalljammer's bulk is unusable as living space, a large crew would find the ship extremely cramped. Ship Uses Lone-Wolf: The nature of the Smalljammer lends itself well to solitary pursuits, such as exploring distant reaches of the flow, engaging in research away from any distractions, and other such activities. Most captains quickly adapt to the Smalljammer's desire to stay in deep space, away from the potential threats that can be found in the busier spacelanes. Those that do not tend to find themselves being rejected. Other Configurations The living nature of the Smalljammer makes most modifications impossible without killing the craft. While the ship can carry light catapults or ballistas, any larger weapons will be rejected by the ship, which will simply retract its leathery supports from the offending weapon (bolting it to the hull would damage the ship), and let it topple overboard. Smalljammers will never carry greek fire or smoke powder, and will react strongly against a captain who attempts to bring weapons aboard which use these volatile substances. Gallery File:Smalljammer Data Card 2e.jpg|Smalljammer data card (2nd Edition) References * Spelljammer reference: 1065XXX1903 * TSR reference: TSR 1065 * ISBN: Category:Ships